


He Get Lost

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets lost sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Get Lost

He gets lost.

 

In the too many voices, in never knowing less than everything, in the impossible dream of their life, in dark sins he's committed, in his explosive temper, in the promises he's made, in remembering his skin, in endless shelves of books, in loss of his soul, in the way Esme smooths his hair, in the place between honest thoughts and spoken words, in the way he accepted he would never be enough more than half a century ago, in the taste of blood, in old fashion sensibility, in the release of the kill, in his families fears of and for him, in the monotony of the lies, in the fragility of his ever being able to believe anything beyond the moment of saying he did, in existing without having the right to live, in the prostration for one broken promise, in being forever seen first for beauty not merit, in the silence he gives but never has, in the music played or playing.

 

He fears he lives there, belongs there, never could escape, that place in the lost, sometimes, until one of them sees him ( _Alice's fingers curling into his, Carlisle's talking without talking, Bella's deep warm brown eyes; all of them, seeing him, to the core, feeling them believing so unwaveringly_ ) and for a moment he feels anchored, moored safe, for a moment, only ever a moment, against the endless storm by the most pricelessly fragile of undeserved miracles to grace his entire existence and understanding of the universe.


End file.
